


Foundations

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tyler, If you're expecting a happy ending then don't search for it in this songfic, Kinda sad but also good ending, M/M, Mental Abuse, Songfic, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: His relationship was falling apart. Could it still be saved?





	Foundations

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic, tribute to a lovely song by Kate Nash.

To be brutally honest, he was just done with this shit. Tyler invited their friends over without consulting first. Now they were all wasted, either passed out or being extremely loud and obnoxious.

That’s not how he envisioned today. Red in face, Tyler took a huge sip from his beer bottle, meanwhile Craig was still on his first bottle, growing annoyed.

Evan and Jon were touchy feely in the corner on the couch, Lui and David (but everyone called him Nogla) were snuggled up, sleeping like logs curled up, taking up majority of the space on couch.  

Marcel, Scotty, Luke and Ryan (he was more known as Ohm to his friends) were sitting at the table with them. Ohm tried to hold a conversation, but other four men were too inebriated to follow, so Craig took it upon himself to keep it going. He put down his beer bottle, glancing at the other sober man across the table, who looked pretty worn out. “I’ve started recently jogging, it’s a good alternative if you don’t have the time to go to gym. Or don’t like crowds. I remember that one older lady who had no problem keeping up with me. From time to time she runs with me. You should give jogging a chance, you never know what interesting people you might meet.”

Ohm opened his mouth to say something, but Tyler was faster, scowling at his boyfriend. “You’re talking about that again? We all heard it the first two times. You really need to go out more if that’s the most interesting story you’ve got to tell.” He retorted, oblivious of how Jon gasped or how Ohm’s eyes widened.

 

_Thursday night,_

_Everything's fine,_

_Except you've got that look in your eyes,_

_When I'm telling a story_

_And you find it boring you’re thinking of something to say_

_You'll go along with and then drop it_

_And you humiliate me, in front of our friends_

 

 

 

 

He would have blamed it on his drunken state before, but after living together for goddamn four years, Craig knew now this was his usual speech. “Pardon me, mister been there, seen it all. Someone has to earn the money here. Making videos takes up nearly all my time.” Craig snapped, having heard Tyler’s remarks on daily basis, he knew how to counter, where it hurt the most. Tyler was also a youtuber, but Craig had more dedicated fanbase.

Tyler stood up, holding the beer bottle like a grenade, visibly hurt by Craig’s words. He felt slight shame and guilt in his gut, but it got replaced by irritation soon, followed by what his brilliant boyfriend had to say. “Why do you have to rub it in my face every fucking time? You’re fucking bitch, always complaining about everything I do. Nothing is good for you!!”

 

 

 

_Then I'll use that voice what you find annoyin'_

_And say something like_

_"Intelligent input darlin' why don't you just have another beer then?"_

_Then you call me a bitch and everyone we're with will be embarrassed,_

_And I won't give a shit_

 

 

 

Evan moved to wake up Lui and Nogla, but they woke up on their own after Tyler started yelling obscenities at Craig who just blankly stared, his lips formed a thin line. Their friends quickly decided to call it a night and leave, knowing this was something they should solve by themselves. If there was something left to save after this spat.

Scrambling to their legs, everyone put on shoes and left in hurry. Last to leave were Luke and Ohm, who helped his southern boyfriend walk straight, holding onto him. Ohm threw one last worried look at Craig, who was still unresponsive, like he zoned out.

At that point, he shook head and rose up from the table, walking to their bedroom, shutting and locking it behind him. Tyler angrily banged on the door, trying to get his attention. “What the fuck, it’s also my bedroom, what the fuck do you think you’re doing!? Craig, open up the damned door!”

 

Disregarding everything his boyfriend was shouting from the other side of door, he laid down on bed, holding back his sniffling. Tyler doesn’t need to know how shitty he feels. Drunk or sober, they always bicker. This wasn’t a daily occurrence until just recently. He wished his loving and caring Tyler would come back. But, he didn’t go anywhere; he’s changed.

 

_My fingertips are holding onto the_

_Cracks in our foundations,_

_And I know that I should let go,_

_But I can't_

_And every time we fight I know it’s not right,_

_Every time that you’re upset and I smile_

_I know I should forget, but I can't_

 

 

Eternity could have passed, maybe it was only two minutes, but to him it felt like forever with Tyler banging incessantly on the door with his fists.

Then, it stopped.

Craig heard his heavy footsteps walking away. “Fine, have it your way.” He heard Tyler exclaim.

A few moments later, total silence settled in their home. If he went out or stayed inside; he didn’t have a clue and right now, he didn’t care.

Maybe it’ll be better tomorrow, maybe they’ll finally talk like two grown - ups about everything. Their deteriorating relationship being the primary concern.

Closing eyes, he submitted to sleep, hoping for a better tomorrow and chance to mend things.

 

~♠~

 

 

The next day, he woke up early and he found Tyler sleeping on the couch, snoring. Craig sighed, his hands brushed his hair and he slightly stirred.

Going out the door for his morning jog, he glanced behind his shoulder at the sleeping man.

Craig suppressed the pain in his chest and pressed the door handle.

 

 

~♠~

 

 

When he came back, his boyfriend was up, fixing himself a cup of coffee. Tyler saw his and apprehensively stopped stirring his hot drink. “Oh... hey.”

 

Craig narrowed eyes. Really, after yesterday and what he pulled, that’s the first thing he has to say after he repeatedly said all those mean things to him? “Hey back at you.” He retorted, not making it easy for Tyler.

He needs to apologize first and then they’ll talk. Craig sauntered to the kitchen counter and prepared himself a cup of tea, sitting at the table, but on the opposite side.

 

_You said I must eat so many lemons,_

_Cause I am so bitter_

_I said "I'd rather be with your friends mate,_

_Cause they are much fitter"_

_Yes it was childish_

_And you got aggressive_

_And I must admit that I was a bit scared,_

_But it gives me thrills to wind you up_

 

 

 

“Craig, I’m sorry for yesterday. I was a dick.” Tyler apologized, but it sounded rehearsed, lacking a genuine tone. But he did and now it’s his turn. “Me too. I shouldn’t have provoked you. The youtube card is scummy thing to throw in your face. I am sorry.”

 

His boyfriend slanted over the table, making their fingers intertwine. For a split second, he had the urge to let go.

_My fingertips are holding onto the_

_Cracks in our foundations,_

_And I know that I should let go,_

_But I can't_

_And every time we fight,_

_I know it’s not right,_

_Every time that you’re upset and I smile,_

_I know I should forget,_

_But I can't_

 

The rest of morning was spent peacefully side by side as Tyler was editing and Craig was cooking dinner. Things started to go south around noon. Craig was cooped in their bedroom, working on his own videos. He got easily engrossed at such times and only something drastic could tore him from work.

That something was a loud shattering sound. Craig shot up from his chair and immediately rushed in to see what happened.

 

“Tyler, everything okay?” He called from living room. A muffled barfing alerted him of other man’s presence in the hallway. He tracked down the remains of bottle and half empty bottle of whisky. Craig nearly tripped on the spilled liquid. Treading carefully, he went up close to check on Tyler, who halted him with one hand, still vomiting. All over their shoes.

 

_Your face is pasty,_

_Cause you've gone and got so wasted,_

_What a surprise,_

_Don't want to look at your face,_

_Cause it’s making me sick_

_You've gone and got sick on my trainers,_

_I only got these yesterday_

_Oh my gosh, I cannot be bothered with this_

 

 

This again. They talked about his little problem this morning. He promised he won’t drink so often, that he’ll stop being a drunkard douchebag. Not even a day passes and he’s back to his old antics.

Craig shook head in firm disbelief. “Really. You’re fucking drunk again, aren’t you? You’re not even over the hangover yet. It’s time to address the elephant in the room. You’re an alcoholic. Tyler, I...” he paused, looking away from the man.

 

He turned on heel and left him right there, standing over the bile and ruined shoes. Craig turned off his computer, hastily scribbled up a note and left it on the table in living room.

Getting dressed as quickly as he could, he vanished through the back door, avoiding Tyler.

This was the last straw. He wanted a healthy relationship, not mental abuse on daily basis. This wasn’t working.

 

_Well I'll leave you there till the mornin',_

_And I purposely won’t turn the heating on_

_And dear God, I hope I'm not stuck with this one_

_My fingertips are holding onto the_

_Cracks in our foundations,_

_And I know that I should let go,_

_But I can't_

_And every time we fight,_

_I know it’s not right,_

_Every time that you’re upset and I smile,_

_I know I should forget,_

_But I can't_

 

 

~♠~

 

That night, he slept over at Scotty’s and Marcel’s place. His friends didn’t need to ask to know what happened. Even a patient man like Craig would reach a meltdown after continued quarrels.

 

Tyler tried to mend their fallen apart relationship, but there was no helping it at this point. Craig called him and they broke up.

Four years, down the drain. Just like that. It started off so promising, he thought that maybe one day they’ll get married... but now it was just a faded, dead dream.

Craig gave him a million of chances over the course of those four years. Turns out this was million and one too many. His chalice of patience overflew.

 

~♠~

 

Two months later, he moved out completely and found his new home, a new beginning.

He talked with everyone, except Tyler who also moved away, but to another state.

It was bittersweet feeling, when Ohm told him the news that Tyler went to other side of America, as far as possible.

Maybe it was for the best.

Sometimes, holding onto something falling apart isn’t worth it.

 

_And every time we fight I know it's not right,_

_Every time that you're upset and I smile_

_I know I should forget, but I can't_


End file.
